


Love Me Tender

by A_bello



Series: Murder Husbands Fluff Oneshots [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Banter, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Caring Will Graham, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter in Love, Hannibal Lecter is a Softie, Hannibal gave up the luxury and comfort he prefers for Will, Hannigram Slow dancing, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mind Palace, Nightmare Comfort, Please they love eachother, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Slow Dancing, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter in Cuba, Will Graham likes old rock music, hotel room, im not good at tags, in a hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bello/pseuds/A_bello
Summary: “I never would have imagined i could feel content in a humid room on the run for murder.”Will scoffed, playfully.“It’s a good thing your imagination isn’t your strongest quality, then, Hannibal. At least now we know you can feel more than dissatisfied here.”“With you, or with the poorest air conditioning i’ve ever experienced”“With me.”--Hannibal has given up his luxuries after the fall, out of necessity. He realizes he doesn't need them in the midst of an intimate moment with the only person in the world he'd want to have an intimate moment with.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Murder Husbands Fluff Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831825
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	Love Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here,, enjoy some poorly written fluff :)  
> my twitter; @Bello7a & @7a_bello

Will struggled with the electronic lock for a moment, juggling a few grocery bags, his wallet, and the room key. Upon entering, he dropped the bags onto the bed, turning his head to look back at Hannibal, who was reading on the couch. Will reached into one of the bags and pulled out a tiny, warm little thing about the size of an iphone 5. He walked over and dropped it into the mans lap before returning to the bed to handle the other groceries he'd gone out to get.   
Hannibal looked down at the small little radio, pity all over his face. In a sticky hotel room in Cuba, he supposed he couldn’t hope for a record player with his favorite sonatas ready to play, but this seemed like a low blow, even for Will. He turned the knobs until he got a slightly static feed-some old rock music, most likely the 50s and 60s. In spanish and in english, lyrics played out loud to a bold bass and a gentle guitar, occasional trumpets. He stood to put it somewhere.   
The music was sweet, he supposed. Hannibal set it on the table in the corner of the room, and moved to sit back on the couch, eyes following Will as he walked around the room-putting some food and drinks in the mini fridge, toiletries in the bathroom, bunching up the plastic bags for trash. He looked down at the novel beside him and picked it up, reopening it and attempting to once more indulge in the faded ink. The pages and cover were slightly worn and smelled of a public library, but it didn't matter much to Hannibal. If he couldn't have his luxuries, he could have Will and, at least, a few books.   
After a good amount of time spent reading, his attention is stolen back to the other man in the room when Will turned up the volume the very second a single guitar chord played. He watched Will stand there a moment, looking at the sorry excuse for a radio with a slightly melancholy smile. He turned and met Hannibal’s eyes, dropping his gaze to the floor for a moment before moving towards him, and raising a hand. Hannibal set down his book and raised an eyebrow, incredulous.

  
“Will, are you asking me to dance?”  
“It depends on how you interpret this. All I did was raise a hand, Hannibal”  
He responded, his smile crooked.  
Hannibal takes a deep breath, but stands anyways, taking his hand. They pull one another close, Hannibal’s arm wrapping around Will’s waist, Will’s resting on his shoulder, their other hands still intertwined. They rocked back and forth a moment, before Will adjusted himself, standing closer to Hannibal. Will gripped his shoulder, hands feeling the fabric of the button down shirt he wore. He couldn't understand how he could wear both formal and warm clothes in the heat of the hotel room, but he didn't bother to question the man he held, because he'd rather Hannibal wear the oddest of outfits and still be in Will's arms than him be comfortable and not.   
Static-filled words played, and Hannibal recognized the song and nodded to himself. It was a late reaction, but still one with appreciation. 

_Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go.  
_  
Hannibal smiled, looking down into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes. He could've stared into them for days, memorizing every eyelash, every dip and shadow. His grip on Will's hand tightened, thumb running up and down the side of his hand a moment. 

_You have made my life complete, and I love you so.  
_  
Will matched his gaze, leaning against him, almost in a tired way. He blinked slowly for a moment, before Hannibal spoke.  
“I never would have imagined i could feel content in a humid room on the run for murder.”  
Will scoffed, playfully.  
“It’s a good thing your imagination isn’t your strongest quality, then, Hannibal. At least now we know you can feel more than dissatisfied here.”  
“With you, or with the poorest air conditioning i’ve ever experienced?”  
“With me.”  
  
 _All my dreams fulfilled.  
  
_ “With you, Will, I have an entirely separate imagination. You have opened every door in my mind and redesigned the locks to each and every one of them.”  
  
 _Love me Tender, love me long._

“You gave me the keys to them before i changed any endings and entrances in your eyes, Hannibal”  
Will said, voice warm.  
  
 _Love me tender, love me dear. Tell me you are mine. I'll be yours through all the years, till the end of time._

They continued to sway in beat with the music, hips in tune with one another, their bodies warm together. Hannibal’s arm tightened on his waist and Will lay his head on his shoulder, hot breaths prickling his neck. The setting sun was bright in the window, and it cast their silhouette on the wall beside them. The room was uncomfortably warm, but the heat the two shared could never be considered anything other than satisfactory.

They stayed that way long after the song ended, breathing in one another, all because they could.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought in the comments, and if you have any ideas for another one shot


End file.
